Mysterious Play
by Fayes Love
Summary: A new girl has been assigned to Sam, Clover and Alex. Clover's not happy, but only Sam knows that David seems to recognize the mysterious new girl at school! (longer than it sounds, lol)


~Supernatural~  
  
Conflict of Interests  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"No. Way."  
  
"You CAN'T be serious!"  
  
"...What?!"  
  
Were the three respective responses given by Clover, Alex, and Sam.  
  
"Girls, you must calm down!"  
  
"She's a geek! A TOTAL FREAK!" Clover raved, her voice high, her accent accentuated.  
  
"Clover, it can't be THAT bad...could it?" Sam reasoned, although there was more than a shadow of doubt hinted at in her tone of voice.  
  
"It's gonna be a nightmare!" Clover shrieked.  
  
"What if she's nice?" Alex asked.  
  
"Ugh! Like, who cares!? It is TABOO to hang out with the new kid!" Clover yelled once more.  
  
"Girls, would it be inappropriate to give my opinion now?" Jerry asked, annoyed, with both hands held up mock-defensively.  
  
"YES!" All three teenage spies angrily yelled in unison.  
  
Jerry sweatdropped as they continued their verbal rampage.  
  
"I am SO not going through with this! I'll be the laughing stock of the whole school!"  
  
"Um, HELL-LOOOO!!! WE have to do this TOO, ya know!"  
  
Alex watched Clover and Sam battle it out, inserting her own comment now and them, despite the fact that it was ignored completely.  
  
"Girls, we haven't even met her! I say we ditch the judgements for now, until we meet her!" Alex said brightly, index finger in the air and a wide smile on her face.  
  
Clover looked at her, her facial expression screaming, 'You can-NOT be serious.'  
  
Sam, however, looked surprised and walked up to Alex. She proceeded to put her hand on Alex's forehead, open-palmed, and another hand to her own.  
  
"Uhhh, Sam? Weird much?"  
  
"I'm checking for a fever!"  
  
"...That would beeee...whyyyy?"  
  
"That was the first smart thing I've heard you say," Sam said, voice serious.  
  
Her tone was ruined by a slight snicker and Alex yelled, "Hey!"  
  
"GIRLS!"  
  
All three spies looked back at their chief, whom had been annoyed by their squabbling combined with unwillingness to complete their next mission.  
  
"The new recruit has already enrolled at your school, so no complaining! All you have to do is meet her at the rendez-vous point listed here," he said, using a pointer stick to make a vague referrence to a certain location on a map of Beverly Hills High.  
  
"Alright, so we're meeting this girl at school, 'cause she's new and geeky, and we're gonna make her popular?"  
  
"No, Clover, you have been assigned to assist her in social circles, but that is only until she has completely coalesced into the school system, whereby she can function normally and efficiently, in the end able to work as she is needed and prove useful to us,"  
  
"What does that mean?" Aex asked, confused.  
  
"Uh, Jerry? You're kinda soundin' like this girl's a robot, or something," Sam said, embarrassed if Jerry wasn't already.  
  
"She is not, but I'm glad you can think of her that way, Sam," he said, much to the respite of Clover, who happened to agree completely until Jerry shot her a look.  
  
"Well, what's her name?" Alex asked, curious about this 'new girl' that they had to help out. Potential friends were always awesome, but she COULD turn out to be a jerk...  
  
"That is private information, Alex, Sam, but if you ask her perhaps she will tell you."  
  
'Oh great, a private-eye princess,' Sam thought, disgruntled.  
  
"Anyways, you are to meet a girl with wavy brown hair, brown eyes, and an unusual color of skin,"  
  
"Unusual skin color? Like how?" Alex asked, curiosity piqued once more.  
  
"Rare," Jerry answered simply.  
  
"RARE!?" Clover screamed, then growled girlishly in frustration that a girl other than herself might have something that would get guys to be interested in her.  
  
"Her skin, like most people, is her own, as you well know, Clover," Jerry made a point of saying with equal irritation.  
  
"Well, what makes HERS so special?!" Clover said through clenched teeth.  
  
"It isn't yellow, it isn't tan...or is it? And it isn't pale. Erm....one might say she has pale tanned skin with a yellow tint to it," Jerry said, having looked to the ceiling with a thoughtful finger to his chin.  
  
"Yes, that's it!" He said merrily.  
  
"Girls, remember that she is undercover, so-Ta ta!"  
  
Jerry waved with one hand and pushed a red button with the other. He smiled his devilish smile as he heard the girls screams while they were sucked into a tube by a vacuum that had snaked it's way down to their right side.  
  
"I get them every time," he said, smiling.  
  
The girls found themselves in a hallway at school  
  
"Um, rude much!" Clover stated, as the bell suddenly rung.  
  
"Come on, girls, we've gotta get to class. I'll see you guys in History!" Sam joked, half turning her body in order to wave her friends off.  
  
Having said their good-byes, the girls went their separate ways.  
  
Sam made her way to Biology, hopping a little.  
  
'Another day, another chance to hopefully go out on a date with David,' Sam thought, a dreamy gaze making it's way into her eyes as she finally entered her Biology class.  
  
She waved at David, butterflies flying in her stomach, and sat down next to someone she recognized, and behind a girl she couldn't. It was obvious from her shape, however muddled, that it was a girl-the curves were unmistakable. She was wearing an over-sized grey jacket, with an equally over large hood- it covered her eyes, and if anyone could see them at all they wouldn't have been able to identify the color. Her eyes were obscured.  
  
"Alrighty, class! It would seem we have a new student today! Would you like to come up to the class and introduce yourself, Miss...?" the biology teacher stated, referring to the girl in grey.  
  
"I'd rather not," said a natural, smooth voice, the hint of a blush in her tone. It was not high, or very low. It was smooth, and definitely feminine. Sam realized she was over-analyzing and relaxed.  
  
'Just chill, girl!' she told herself.  
  
"Come on, you know you wanna!" said the teacher, overly encouraging.  
  
A boy next to the girl elbowed her gently. She turned her head to look at him, a strangely graceful gesture, and her hood slid back to reveal brown eyes, the right of which had a hint of lighter brown in the lower right corner, but this was not revealed.  
  
The boy, a blond with blue-green eyes, smiled kindly and whispered conspiratorially; "You might wanna take him up on that offer! If you don't, he'll introdue you himself, and he tends to look into student backgrounds, so he'll say more than is necessary!"  
  
"Like how?" she whispered back.  
  
The boy grinned.  
  
"Your grades from grades before."  
  
At this the girl stood up immediately, her chair sliding back stridently, much to everyone's shock and amusement.  
  
The hood slid to the middle of her brown head, revealing her to have a rosyness near her eyes at the upper half of her cheeks and an otherwise tanned, yellowish face. Her brown eyes showed slight fear.  
  
"Miss? Will you introduce yourself now?" the Bio teacher asked with a slight leer now.  
  
Students snickered. They'd guessed right: The girl had figured out what would happen if she didn't give in. Sam looked over at David, who hadn't seemed to have been paying attention and giggled. 'He is SO cute', she thought to herself, 'but I wonder why he isn't paying attention?'  
  
"My name is...do I really have to?" she pleaded.  
  
"Your name is Me-"  
  
"Shush!!!" she begged, as boys snickered and or sang, "Me me!" Sighing, she continued, definitely red in the face.  
  
"My name is 'I'm-not-telling', I am a junior in highschool, I am sixteen years old, going on seventeen, have brown eyes and hair, is that it?" she asked, more than a little irked.  
  
"Your race,"  
  
"That isn't required of me unless for state tests, and neither is religion, so please don't ask," she said in a tired voice.  
  
"Please give your race so that the class can gain from the diversity you offer them!" he said, voice filled with hope.  
  
She rolled her eyes.  
  
"I'm a descendant of a race of beings known to the scientific world as a HUMAN," she stated and flopped back into her chair as cascades of laughter produced a cacophany around the room.  
  
"Erm, right, well, on with the lesson!"  
  
~~~~~  
  
Sam stifled a laugh. This girl was either bad, or just irritated and funny.  
  
The girl gave an audible sigh while the guy next to her elbowed her once more, giving her a grin. She turned to him again, this time her hood falling to her back to reveal a ponytail twisted into a bun with the end sticking up at the top. He put his elbow on the table and raised his hand- the 'HIgh-five' gesture- and waited for her to reciprocate. She did with a shy smile.  
  
"So what's your REAL name, anyway?"  
  
"Please don't laugh if I tell you," she pleaded, voice tired as though this had been asked of her often in the past.  
  
"I swear it," he said, crossing his heart. "But you do realize you'll have to give it anyways, right?"  
  
"I'm just trying to avoid the inevitable for as long as possible," she muttered darkly.  
  
The boy laughed. "So what's your name?"  
  
"Mmm, I decided not to tell you,"  
  
"Oh, come on?!"  
  
"No,"  
  
"Ouch," he said, holding up his hands defensively.  
  
"I think I can see why it annoys you," he laughed, and surprisingly enough, she laughed as well.  
  
"Si, desde que era chiquilla!" she laughed.  
  
"Is that French? Are you French?"  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Oh wait, Si means 'Yes' in spanish! Are you Mexican!?"  
  
"Iie," she replied.  
  
"Ya?" he asked, obviously confused.  
  
"NO! Iie means no!"  
  
"In what language?"  
  
"Iie. Not telling. Eien wo. It's a secret I'm keeping eternally...or at least until I'm out of here," she smiled.  
  
"What language is it?! Please, tell me!"  
  
"Japanese,"  
  
"Hold on, you speak two languages fluently?"  
  
"Nein,"  
  
"You speak NINE languages!?"  
  
"Nein means NO!"  
  
She muttered, irate, and tried to focus her attention on the teacher, having pulled her hood back up. It did not hide her eyes, this time.  
  
" 'Miss Melancholy', please do not wear your hood in class!" the teacher shouted.  
  
"Sorry!" the girl with the gray, over-sized jacket squeaked, and pulled it down immediately.  
  
David looked up suddenly, his green eyes trailing over to the girl that had just slid her hood off. His breath hitched slightly and he resisted the urge to take the bun in her hair down. He focused his attention on the teacher, but the lesson was lost on him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The girl did as much of her work as she could hear, taking notes and making them as detailed as she was able.  
  
When class ended, she pulled her too-long sleeves up in order to hold her backpack and swing it over to her back, where she put her arms through with only light trouble and just as listlessly pulled the sleeves down over her hands once more.  
  
'What's with this girl?' Sam thought.  
  
Sam smiled happily as David made his way past her, offering a wave of recognition, then walked out the door.  
  
Sighing, Sam grabbed her things and headed out the door, but hid around the corner as she noticed that her oh so handsome David put a hand on the new girl's shoulder and turned her around.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Miss, could I speak to you for a moment," David asked, green eyes discriminate and questioning.  
  
The girl slowly turned around, brown eyes wondering.  
  
The girl's eyes widened considerably. Her eyes stayed widended. He pulled her hood down and took the scrunchie down from her hair, letting the bun unfurl into beautiful brown waves around her face.  
  
"Me....Melody!?" David choked.  
  
The girl let her brown eyes flit back from her scrunchie to the arm that ended with the hand in her hair.  
  
"How do you know me?" she asked, voice thick with what seemed to be grief.  
  
"Mel, it's me! David!!!" he said, shaking her shoulders.  
  
Her eyes, if possible, widened even more.  
  
"Da...dav......." Her eyes seemed to soften, then she jerked away, "Who are you!?" she shouted, curious.  
  
She jerked away from his hold and stared into his face.  
  
Sam's right eye twitched slightly as she saw the girl touch his face.  
  
Melody stared into his eyes and face, as though trying to find evidence left over from a crime scene.  
  
"...Is it...is it you?"  
  
She then smiled calmly and David held her hands warmly.  
  
"It's been years," he said reminiscently, still with that stoic look on his face, eyes blank.  
  
"Ages!" she cried.  
  
"Dude, I have to get to my next class, but we should meet up sometime!" she said calmly, eyes shining.  
  
"Yeah...we should," he said vaguely, staring into her eyes She hugged him, smiling sincerely, and set off.  
  
He turned around stiffly and walked in the opposite direction.  
  
Sam blushed and realized that David was walking toward her, so she made a run for it in the direction in which her next class was...thereby LITERALLY running into David.  
  
"David! I am SO sorry!" she said, getting to her knees and helping him up.  
  
"No, I should have been looking,"  
  
"I should have been looking! I'm really sorry!" Sam said in embarrassed tones.  
  
"We need to get to class, so let's try this again later, okay Sam?" he asked, green eyes honest as he waved and walked away.  
  
Sam waved good-bye with a dreamy gaze in her blue eyes.  
  
'He's so nice, too. I know he realizes what he's missing out on,' she thought with a smirk as she ran to her next class, books in arms.  
  
~~~  
  
"Of all things, it had to be one where I have to run all the time!" Alex thought aloud as her PE teacher announced that they would be doing Football for the next couple of weeks.  
  
"Don't worry, it'll be over for you all too soon," David said comfortingly.  
  
Alex turned around as she heard murmurs behind her and a few snickers.  
  
She gasped as she saw a girl with a jacket too big for her walking toward their class, a look of total confusion on her face despite being almost half hidden under her hood.  
  
She quickly walked up their teacher, albeit nonetheless shyly, and whispered something to her. The teacher nodded and pointed at something, murmuring a few words to the girl and loudly saying, "Just sit over there, hon."  
  
The girl nodded and walked away with her head low.  
  
Alex was suitably confused. " A new girl? In December? Way weird, I hope she makes friends, though!" Alex thought sadly.  
  
She turned to David and was about to voice her opinion when she saw that he was staring rather blankly in a certain direction. She followed his gaze and found herself looking at the strange new person once more.  
  
"Hey David, do you know her?" she prodded. David shook his head quickly so as to clear his thoughts and replied, shaken.  
  
"Yeah, I...did," he said slowly, ending his sentence with his eyes closed and an oddly fake smile on his face.  
  
Alex felt a little disappointed, but was still determined.  
  
"Did?"  
  
"Mmm, it's a long story," he said, rubbing the back of his head and smiling honestly now.  
  
"Okay, class, we have a new student by the name of Mel. She requested that I not tell you her full name, and I respect her wishes. I want you all to treat her with respect and be friendly. It's not easy being the new student, so try to go easy on her, will ya?!" their teacher announced.  
  
Some students snickered once more, but nodded.  
  
"Alright class, let's do our exercises. Jumping jacks! Ready? Begin! 1, 2, 3, ONE! 1, 2, 3, TWO! 1, 2...."  
  
The class went on....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~Lunch time~  
  
The bell rang after third period as groups of hungry teenagers filed past, some headed for school clubs, other's to lunch, and a few not eating at all.  
  
Clover, Sam and Alex met up in the Cafeteria where they discussed their day so far.  
  
"So, have you girls met anybody that meets the descript of our 'misery recruit'?" Clover asked cheekily, waving enthusiastically to David, who waved back.  
  
Sighing dreamily, Clover announced, "He's mine. He just doesn't realize it yet," much to Sam and Alex's annoyance.  
  
"Clover, we agreed not to go after David because we all like him," Sam replied, irate.  
  
"Yeah, but why bother when he is so obviously into me?" she asked, seriously.  
  
"Keep dreaming!" Alex cried out.  
  
"Girls, get yourselves under control! So no one has seen anyone matching the descript?"  
  
Clover took some time to think, putting a finger to her chin, while Alex shook her head vigorously.  
  
"Well, there IS this new girl in my PE class, but I didn't really see her. All I know is that she has brown eyes," Alex offered.  
  
"Did she wear a grey middle school jacket?" Sam asked, intruiged.  
  
Alex nodded vigorously. "That was her! HAve you seen her?"  
  
"Actually, I have her first period in Biology! I don't even know her name, but she's pretty secretive. She wouldn't introduce herself until the guy next to her gave her incentive! She's also got some kind of weird sense of humor," Sam responded.  
  
"She wouldn't take off her hood until the teacher told her too, either, so at least I can guess that she follows school rules? She did apologize pretty quickly and nervously, you could totally tell that she was sincere," Sam continued.  
  
"Ya? Well, she sounds like a total geek to me!"  
  
Ignoring Clover, Sam asked, "Alex, did she take off her hood? What color was her hair?"  
  
Alex shook her head with her eyes closed, expressing some disappointment. "She never took it off, but she looked totally lost when she walked up to our teacher. I felt sorry for her,"  
  
"At least one of us does," Sam shot, looking pointedly at Clover while Clover made a point to ignore it.  
  
"Can we not fight over this, girls? BFFs, remember?" Alex inserted weakly.  
  
" So there's a chance it could be her?" Alex asked, ending the moment of silence that ensued after her earlier inspirational speech about friendship.  
  
"Looks like it," Sam sighed.  
  
"Well, you guys can have your pity party for her anytime, but I'm not going," Clover interjected stubbornly.  
  
"We need her for our mission, according to Jerry," Sam said tiredly, bored with explaining this to Clover repeatedly.  
  
"We never did before! What makes this so different?!"  
  
" I don't know, okay!" Sam snapped.  
  
"Well, look what the cat dragged in, though I'm surprised even a cat would drag THAT in," Mandy's annoying, nasal voice rang, directed at Clover.  
  
She had been referring to Clover's choice of clothes for the day, of course.  
  
"You'll never get David with an ensemble like THAT," she spat, pointing at Clover's pink, pin-striped blouse like jacket that parted in the middle to reveal the red tank top underneath.  
  
"Ugh! You think you did any better?!" Clover screeched, pointing at Mandy's green boots.  
  
"Those green boots, with purple?" Clover asked, referring to Mandy's dress which ended in a skirt that reached above her knees and continued confidently, "Have you lost your mind?!"  
  
Mandy glared and raised a fist.  
  
"No, but would YOU like to, you barbarian!? Starting a fight with me? You don't even deserve to have the honor of SPEAKING to me, what with your low status," she sneered.  
  
"Um, you spoke to us first, Mandy," Sam interjected diplomatically, causing the surrounding audience to break out into gales of laughter as Mandy gasp- screeched and stormed off.  
  
"Ugh! That girl just does NOT know when to quit!! David is SO mine!" Clover said once more.  
  
When their audience disappeared, Sam brought up the subject once more.  
  
"In any case, we need to find our girl ASAP or Jerry is gonna flip. Let's just get Miss Mystery and get this over with!" Sam declared.  
  
The girls nodded just in time: The bell rang to end lunch.  
  
They said their good byes and set off for their classes once more. On her way there, she briefly wondered if it had been right of her to avoid telling them about the meeting between the girl and David, and how they seemed to have some kind of history together.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Time: School end Place: Front of Beverly Hills High  
  
~  
  
"Clover! Alex! Wait up!" Sam ran up to her partners in solving crime while huffing. She'd run all the way from her last class.  
  
"What happened to you, Sam?"  
  
"The same thing that happened to you! Sixth period!" Sam said jokingly. Alex and Clover exchanged nervous glances and giggles.  
  
"So, did we get our misery geek or what?"  
  
Sam shook her head in response to Clover.  
  
"I haven't seen anyone matching her descript. What about you, Clover?" Sam asked, instantly regretting it.  
  
"Brown hair, brown eyes, brown SKIN!? I have no time to waste using my precious vision on some boring freakazoid!" she sputtered.  
  
"Clover, you haven't even met her!" Sam said, exasperated.  
  
"But I can already tell!"  
  
"But you think there are a lot of foods that look disgusting until you try them!"  
  
"But -I- have excellant tastes, my dear," Clover said casually.  
  
Sam and Alex sighed frustratedly.  
  
"Um...we WERE supposed to wait here, RIGHT?" Alex asked, suspiciously.  
  
It had been four minutes since school officially let out, but few students were still trailing the halls afterschool. On Fridays, students usually cleared out alot faster than other school days.  
  
"You know what? I say we ditch the basket case and go malling, maybe snag a chai from David," Clover ended dreamily.  
  
At the mention of David's name, the other two instantly agreed and took off for the mall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ At a brick wall near a small garden, in the back of the school~  
  
Melody Moonflower was sitting on the red cement floor, left arm slung across her stomach, right hand sprawled on the floor, left leg bent slightly upwards enough to make an arc of the black jeans material that made up her leg while the other lay calm and straight, foot nodding to the right at the ankle.  
  
Not many heard her sad songs as she sang, mostly in the hopes that none would hear her anyway.  
  
She was not in luck, as a boy with short, light brown hair, two pieces of hair drifting vertically over his face while one of the two partially covered his forest green right eye, noticed a grey figure on the floor. He paused and stepped back slightly. He had thought he'd heard something familiar and strange, so he'd sought it out and now he'd found the X that marks the spot.  
  
He stifled an inward gasp as he heard the song she sang...  
  
It was a quiet, yet strong voice that answered his ears, and very distressed...  
  
~~~  
  
I'm so tired of being here....  
  
...suppressed by all my...childish fears...  
  
And if you have to leave  
  
I wish that you would just leave  
  
Your presence still lingers here  
  
It won't leave me alone!  
  
~~~  
  
Having sung the last line, she'd lifted her head, thereby knocking off the hood that had only moments ago hidden the part of her face that existed above her nose, revealing part of her loose, wavy brown hair.  
  
~~  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal,  
  
This pain is just too real,  
  
There's just too much that time can-not  
  
E-rase!  
  
~~~  
  
Singing this, she lifted her head slightly, allowing her throat some room to expand as she sang sadly, eyes closed as though truly in pain.  
  
David watched intently, but realized tears were building up behind his eyes. He closed his eyes as well, but opened them to watch her.  
  
~~~  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears!  
  
When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears!  
  
And I held your hand through all of these years,  
  
But you sti-hiiiilll ha-aaaave....  
  
All of me.....  
  
~~~~  
  
She ended the chorus at a slightly softer tone, a longing sound.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
You used to captivate me  
  
with your resonating mind,  
  
and now I'm bound by the life you left behind...  
  
Your face, it haunts  
  
My once pleasant dreams  
  
Your voice has chased away  
  
All the sanity in me~  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal,  
  
This pain is just too real,  
  
There's just too much that TIME CANNOT ERASE! ~ When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears, When you screamed I'd fight away all of your tears, and I held your hand through all of these years, But you sti-hiiiilll ha-ave...  
  
All of me ~~~  
  
She was staring ahead of her, singing strongly and yet sadly, but she seemed to be looking beyond, as though looking over a horizon from the highest cloud in the sky...  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
  
But though you're still with me,  
  
I've been alone all along!! ~~~~~~~~  
  
Her tears came unbidden as she held the painful note for effect, then continued the chorus to end the song.  
  
She seemed to be done singing for the moment.  
  
Pulling a notebook out of her back pack, she began writing or drawing, David didn't know which.  
  
Deciding that it wasn't right to just watch her and be deemed as spying on her, he wiped the tears that had made their way down his face.  
  
He walked over and plopped down next to her, startling her out of her reverie. It seemed that she had been singing under her breath, but it was a very different song from what he had just witnessed being performed.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Gasping, she quickly turned her head to look at him, then closed her eyes and calmed down, leaning her head back against the wall.  
  
He smiled with his own eyes closed and asked, "Mind if I sit down?"  
  
She nodded, so he sat next to her, so close that their arms came into contact with eachother's. Both blushed lightly, and laughed.  
  
"Melody, do you ....don't you remember me?" he asked slowly.  
  
She shook her head, but replied anyway.  
  
"It's different. I doubt you would understand it, and I'm in a kind of ratty mood," she explained sardonically with a smile.  
  
"You can talk to me," David responded, almost too eagerly.  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"It wouldn't be the same, Dave dude."  
  
'Dave dude.'  
  
He sighed at the familiar memory and leaned his head back against the wall that Mel was currently using.  
  
"First you don't remember me, and now it's old memories," he quipped.  
  
"Mel, what happened to you?"  
  
Melody stared at David as though he'd just told her that he was turning into a bouquet of roses: amusing and sweet, but very strange and oh-so unnecessary.  
  
She stood up and David was afraid she would leave him there, but instead she unzipped her jacket and tied the sleeves so that it clung around her waist. When she turned around, silvery grey mesh blouse underneath (1) , with a henna-like black choker around her neck and a black shirt under the silver blouse, she spoke at last. His breath hitched. Her looks were virtually the same, aside from her ensemble for the moment.  
  
"Dave dude, I've been the same for six years, at least. It's YOU who's changed, David. Not me. That's why I asked you why you knew me. I'm suprised you even remember me, after all these years," she said, a pained glare in her eyes while David looked up at her helplessly: What she spoke as the truth, and yet...  
  
"I never wanted to leave. I was powerless to prevent what happened, we both were!"  
  
Her voice was cold, but wavering despite the power she tried to keep in it.  
  
"You know it as well as I do."  
  
David had had enough.  
  
He stood up.  
  
"How would you know?! I was just as angry, I thought I'd never see my best friend again, and you act like you're the only one that suffered!"  
  
"I never said that!" she argued back, leaning forward slightly to emphasize her anger.  
  
"I told you that we BOTH suffered, David!"  
  
"So why do you sing it as if you're the only one that-"  
  
He quieted immediately and chanced a look into her eyes instead staring at her lips.  
  
She'd leaned her head down. He couldn't see anything but a shadow. He was a working boy, but he had to get this resolved.  
  
"Who said I was singing."  
  
Her voice was deathly calm.  
  
"I heard you."  
  
Better to get it out of the open.  
  
"....How much did you hear?"  
  
Again, a silent calm that raged around in the surrounding air.  
  
"Whichever song you sang," David said matter of factly.  
  
"WHICH song," she asked.  
  
"I don't know what it's called," he admitted.  
  
"WHICH song," she repeated.  
  
"..."  
  
David fell silent. He didn't want to tell her how much the song had upset him.  
  
"I..."  
  
"...?"  
  
"I never meant to hurt you," he emoted, and this time the deathly calm was in David's voice.  
  
"I went through as much pain as you did!"  
  
"Which song did you hear me sing!" She asked once more.  
  
"I'm telling you I don't know!!"  
  
"...."  
  
All was silent...  
  
then, she asked....  
  
"Would you sing it back?"  
  
David gawked.  
  
"I don't remember the lyrics too well," he admitted sheepishly.  
  
"Well, at least repeat any bit of the lyrics you remember," she sighed, slamming her back against the wall and sliding down to the ground, knees bent, chin tilted downward.  
  
He sighed, feeling bad about the situation already.  
  
"I held your hand through all of these years, but you still have all of me...?"  
  
he asked.  
  
Her eyes seemed to flick up and stare ahead of her, as though she'd been caught doing something naughty.  
  
She stood up and offered him her hand, which he accepted.  
  
She shook his hand, then blushed.  
  
"Dave dude?"  
  
"Yes?" "Can I..?"  
  
She wrapped her arms around his back, the side of her face pressed against his chest. He was taken aback, but he reciprocated and she finally let go with a happy smile on her face.  
  
Just as she was about to walk away, she turned back to him with an 'alright, the jig is up' stare in her eyes.  
  
He held up his hands defensively.  
  
"What'd I do now?!" he joked with a handsome smile.  
  
She smiled as well, but held out her hand. He kissed it, causing her to recoil playfully.  
  
"Eeew! Dude!"  
  
he laughed, knowing the joke.  
  
"David, I came to school with my hair in a twisted bun, as I have and will for a long time, perhaps," she explained.  
  
He looked utterly lost.  
  
"My hair is now down loose and rather wild," she explained further, pointing to her lovely, wavy brown hair.  
  
He was still staring at her, obviously waiting for her to make her point because he had a job to do.  
  
Holding her hand out once more, she giggled and said, "I think it would be nice if I had my hair band back."  
  
He grinned devilishly and ran off, with her standing in the same place, gaping. She closed her mouth and eyes, smiling.  
  
'Just like old times,' she thought to herself and turned to walk to the rendezvous point, where she waited for an hour.  
  
She walked home in the pouring rain, her hair frizzing out at first because of the water contact, but the rain came down so hard that it was eventually drenched, leaving her with kinky, slinky curls by the time she got home.  
  
"Melody Moonflower, how many times have I told you to wear your hair pulled back instead of loose!" a woman with blonde hair pulled back ito a tight and strict bun screamed.  
  
"A boy took it," Mel answered casually, though there was a coldness in her voice that hadn't been there even when she spoke to the green-eyed, brown- haired boy of her days of yore.  
  
"A BOY took it!? You need to stop socializing like this, Nel!"  
  
"It's MEL, Aunt Kay!"  
  
"That's Marie Kay to you, young lady! To your room, NOW!" she screeched.  
  
Mel rolled her eyes and went to her room anyways.  
  
"You need to stop being so cr-harsh with her," (2) said a man that had been hiding from behind a newspaper at the kitchen table.  
  
"You're one to talk, Bill. She's only, what, fourteen?!"  
  
"For cryin' out loud, May," the man hollered, flapping his newspaper onto the table, "She's sixteen! I swear, you can be the worst!"  
  
"It's not MY fault her mother decided to go psycho and dump her kid on us last minute!" Marie Kay Johnsom sniffed, head held high and proud.  
  
"My sister was a good woman that was murdered in cold blood, and she had been kind enough, I want to say wise enough, to entrust us with her only child!" the man known as Bill shouted, tanned cheeks pulsing while his cropped black hair seemed to stand on air with rage.  
  
"If she was so good, why was she murdered?! Can you answer THAT?! HMMN?!"  
  
The woman was actually picking a fight.  
  
"The girl is NOT NORMAL, Bill!! She speaks more languages than a frickin' computer, for God's sakes! The teenager has the brains of a college student, and yet she brings Fs home all the damned time! Explain it!"  
  
"She's told us a thousand times! She doesn't see homework as useful, which is why we need to get her some academic assistance," the man argued, blue button-down shirt still looking formal despite the black slacks and black tie the man was wearing in combination.  
  
"So you're admitting that she's an idiot?" Marie Kay asked, one finely plucked eyebrow raised in a challenge.  
  
"She knows a majority of this world's culture, when you yourself always hire translators for business trips. You're being hypocritical, May," The man answered sardonically.  
  
"I am not! The girl is just stupid!"  
  
"She sure as hell knows more than you do, and worlds more than I do!"  
  
"So you're saying I'm smarter than you?"  
  
"I'm SAYING that THE GIRL IS GOOD, SO WILL YOU GET OFF HER FRIGGIN' CASE ALREADY!?"  
  
The happy couple both went to different rooms and slammed the doors, bolting them shut.  
  
Mel had earphones on and was blasting a familiar song, tears streaming down her cheeks as she tried to stifle her sniffles of despair.  
  
She hated it.  
  
She's hated it for six years.  
  
Being carried off for 'research' right after her mother was killed had not been fun. Many wondered about the 'child prodigy of the world' and attempted to study her, but her rebellious side overrode her obedient side when they bad-mouthed her mother behind her back...when she was eavesdropping.  
  
That was when WOOHP had come in. She was only thirteen, but they'd needed her assistance in translating an old Sicilian text into plain english for god knows why. She thought they would have had specialized translators at hand, but she's helped them ever since, usually as a diplomatic translator on international missions, and others as the agent herself.  
  
She and David had their history as well. She'd loved him as she would a brother.  
  
He was her best friend, and probably her first love, but she was too young back then to really identify it, she thought.  
  
Strands of the music blasting in her ears drifted through the room,  
  
'I'm drowning, crying, bleeding, screaming..'  
  
but Mel didn't care.  
  
David had changed..  
  
She hated it.  
  
He was still as sweet, if not teasing, as before, but something about him had changed.  
  
"I have too," she thought aloud.  
  
"I'm not exactly Miss Inocenta like I was six years ago," she mused.  
  
"Maybe that's what threw him off? Even after six years of brainwashing, I can't believe I almost didn't recognize him!"  
  
Sighing, she turned off 'Tourniquet' and clicked into her audio files on the net, going into Real and clicking on the playlist option. She chose a particular playlist that was all Japanese songs, and all by the same artist. If she had the CD, she would have been able to observe first hand that she really had every song from the CD, and all in a playlist on the net. She knew it from looking at the 'playlist' somewhere else, and arranged the music into the order she had figured it should have been if she had the CD.  
  
She would have gone for another one of the playlists there, but she needed to fill her head with thoughts not entirely her own, not fall asleep and dream about him...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Restaurant at Mall~  
  
"Thanks, David!" Clover said flirtaciously.  
  
"No prob, girls," he responded politely and went back to work serving other customers.  
  
"Forever handsome, right girls?" Sam giggled.  
  
The others nodded and sighed in contentment.  
  
Sam suddenly got a beep from her pocket. Opening the little communications device, she responded, "Hi Jerry!"  
  
"Hello Sam! Where is the girl, by the way?"  
  
It was then that an air of heavy intensity descended over the group as they realized that they had not completed their mission.  
  
"...Giiiiirls...!?"  
  
"Jerry?"  
  
"She's already contacted me, saying you never met her at the rendevous point near the school pool!"  
  
"Is THAT what you were pointing at! I thought it was the front of the school!" Alex said honestly, as though she's just been reminded that healthy teeth looked white, not yellow.  
  
"How did she contact you?"  
  
"She called, of course."  
  
The girls sweatdropped.  
  
"What is her name, Jerry?"  
  
"I told you, it's top secret-"  
  
"Tell me, or we tell the guys at WOOHP about the time you took us to prom night!" Sam threatened.  
  
"But you'd all sprayed me with your personal perfume! I was in a daze for a week!"  
  
Alex giggled at his response, "You almost said 'daze for days,' didn't you?!"  
  
It was Jerry's turn to sweatdrop.  
  
Sighing, he finally complied, "Her name is Melody Moonflower. She is a top agent at WOOHP and rather precious to me in particular, since I know her personally. She's a fine girl, ladies. If you'd only take the chance to MEET her!"  
  
"Where does she live, we'll pick her up right now?"  
  
"It wouldn't help. She walks home,"  
  
"Well, that's no-"  
  
A monstrous thunderclap filled the air and the lights in the mall went out.  
  
"...problem..."  
  
"Her sleeping quarters are top secret, ladies. Even WITH blackmail, I am not-hold on."  
  
The girls waited as Jerry's face suddenly zapped out of vision.  
  
Sam, Clover, and Alex shot eachother questioning looks, Sam's green eyes worried, Clover's questioning and Alex's frightened.  
  
His face suddenly zapped back into view.  
  
"Girls, it looks like you may have to make a house call," he said regretfully.  
  
" Where does she live?"  
  
"I just said-"  
  
The girls all stared at him sardonically.  
  
"Oh..right..."  
  
He smiled sheepishly and typed something into the computer, which showed up on the giant monitor behind him. It was an adress and phone number.  
  
"I thought you weren't supposed to tell, Jerry," Alex clucked mockingly.  
  
Leaning in conspiratorially, he replied, "You didn't hear it from me, girls. The computer had a glitch and revealed the information to you. Good bye!"  
  
The girls giggled amongst themselves and Sam closed her com powder.  
  
"Well, girls, it looks like we've got a mission," Sam smirked.  
  
Clover sniffed.  
  
"Mission WEIRDO WEIRD!"  
  
"Mission Impossible!"  
  
Hearing that last line from Alex, Sam and Clover shouted "NO!" simultaneously, leaving the dark-skinned, brown eyed girl to scratch her black-blue hair sheepishly.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh baby, wait and see-ee!"  
  
~~  
  
Bill and Marie Kay were talking to eachother calmly once more.  
  
"Why can't she sing something...?"  
  
"She's singing as we speak, May," Bill smirked.  
  
"I mean in ENGLISH, not Italian, Mexican, French, or, as she's singing just now, JAPANESE!!"  
  
"Be open-minded, May. She's singing songs most students in teh US wouldn't even dream of hearing!"  
  
"But she doesn't even understand Japanese, so how teh hell does she know what she's singing?!"  
  
"She knows, May. She knows what she's singing. Haven't we gone over this at least ten thousand times since she's lived with us? Six years without your mother, May...she never even HAD a father! She just has to adjust-"  
  
"She'll never adjust," Marie Kay argued with a shake of her head.  
  
"I think I understand what you're trying to say, but it isn't helping any. She loves and respects you as her uncle, Bill, but she doesn't listen to me!"  
  
Bill raised his eyebrows. "Funny, you told her to go to her room and she did,"  
  
"Defiantly!"  
  
"She's sixteen and you just sent her to her room. I think she still sees you as a stranger and not my wife. Even I wouldn't have listened to you, May," he said, holding up his hands defensively as she raised an arm to hit him, anger obvious in her face.  
  
"Just making a point! She's a good kid and her heart's in the right place, but all these years of being treated as an experiment..I don't know what it's like, but I bet it got to her, May."  
  
May calmed down.  
  
Sighing, " I guess you're right," she kissed him on the cheek, but argued one last time.  
  
"I just wish she would sing in ENGLISH!" and closed her ears, irritated as her niece belted out beautiful sounds in Japanese.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We're here."  
  
"Small house, huh?" Clover asked, referring to the two story house before them that must have had six rooms on each floor.  
  
"I would have thought that a spy would live in a smaller house. I mean, what would one person do with all that space?" Alex asked.  
  
"Duh! Maybe for the ultra cool gadgets she must get from WOOHP!"  
  
"But we get cool gadgets too!" Sam argued.  
  
"Yeah, and we can't complain, Clover. Your house is HUGE," Alex defended.  
  
"Okay, okay, but since when did I become the enemy here!?"  
  
"You're not," Alex replied in confusion. "We never said you were."  
  
"But you've made me out to be one!"  
  
"Wha..? Awww!" Alex crooned and hugged Clover.  
  
"You're our best friend! We didn't mean to make it sound like you were a bad guy here!!"  
  
Alex seemed confused by the hug, but hugged back.  
  
"Guys, I think it's her!" Sam whispered pointedly and pointed to a white balcony on the second floor of the large, pale orange house. A girl was leaning on the rail of the white wood balcony and looking up at the stars.  
  
The girls all leaned in closer as they heard strands of a song being sung and realized she was singing, albeit sadly and yet defiantly.  
  
"Oooh, that's 'Don't Speak by' No Doubt, isn't it?" Alex whispered excitedly, "She's pretty good!"  
  
Clover scoffed and said, "I can sing too, ya know."  
  
"Clover, this isn't about being able to sing, it's about being able to sing WELL," Sam joked. Alex stifled her snicker and Alex glared at Sam.  
  
The girl stopped singing and seemed to freeze up. The girls looked at eachother, figuring they were caught, and were about to get out from the shadows when two dark figures descended upon the girl. She cried out, and backed away towards the sliding glass doors. As the two people advanced, she jumped over with one left out and kicked the one on the left with her left foot and punched the enemy on the right with her left arm.  
  
The girls sank back, Clover protesting heavily. "Shouldn't we help her out?! It's obvious these two want her for something!"  
  
"I want to see how she handles them," Sam said matter of factly.  
  
The left enemy bent over in pain while the one on the right was hardly fazed.  
  
Melody spinned around, leg still in the air and having landed on her right leg, and knocked the enemy's head with her elbow, then knee'd the enemy in the groin.  
  
Hearing an exceptionally loud groan, the girls determined it was a man. The girl then extended her arm in front of his stomach and flipped him over the edge of the balcony.  
  
He lived, and made a run for it.  
  
The other, a woman it seemed, had come back to fight and caught the girl off guard. Snarling, the girl tried to use her own weight to her advantage and flip the woman over, but the woman weighed enough so that this strategy would not work.  
  
"You're returning to us, little Melody, and you're going to love the memories we'll replant in your head. They'll be much better than the ones you've made in the past year," the woman uttered darkly, with a hint of a smirk in her voice.  
  
Sam nodded to Alex and Clover, who nodded in return.  
  
All three girls came out from under the cover of shadow and zapped the woman in black.  
  
Melody immediately pushed her over the balcony, then spun around to face the spies.  
  
She stared at them all darkly and asked, "Are you all spies from NAPA, come to 'return me to my rightful place,' or are you all just good semaritans, because I have a hard time that even civil citizens would help a teenager in distress."  
  
"Melody? I'm Sam, this is Clover," Sam explained, pointing to the blonde in red spandex to her right, "this is Alex," she said, pointing to her left, "And we've come to recruit you to our group. We're WOOHP agents. We're pleased to meet you at last."  
  
~~~~~  
  
I hope this entertains you in the meanwhile. I need a little off tracker, but I'll try to get back to FYSN as soon as I get a first page of my horror/suspense/mystery thriller written up!!  
  
Sorry for the nonsense, I only meant for it to be thirty pages but I went to thirty one!  
  
I doubt I'll ever be that inspired again!  
  
Can't you see the recurring theme of Music in my stories so far? I'm a musical gal, can't read sheet music too well, but I can understand it overall...just can't read it quickly enough to play it fluidly at a piano or whichever. I prefer the 'by ear' thing. Besides, it adds my own spice to life, though it would be great if I could play Hikari by Utada Hikaru with both hands and the full melody, don'tcha think?  
  
Well, enouch Excel-like rambling for me!  
  
Stay tuned for the next chapter of Four Years, of course! It might be called Insanith Ensues, Love Puny, or another such ridiculous name, but this is because I'm in a silly, sleep-deprived mood (Give me some cred, it's 11:48!) and I'm not at all in ownership of a thread of sense except for the part of my mind chanting 'sleeeeeep...sleeeep' like Drowzee from Pokemon, but that's off the subject.  
  
Rambl-I mean, Fayes Love, over and out!! ^_^; 


End file.
